hunt_for_razor_blade_samfandomcom-20200214-history
Gywneth
Full name: Gywneth Tess Hayley '' Age: ''19 Persona: Cold to most she doesn't know. If you are actually able to befriend her then you would see her nice side. Also if you get close enough you would see her super soft side. Weapon: She does not have one yet, though she really needs one. '' ''Gywneth was also one of the first to join the team. 'Role, "Reasearcher"' Need information on a location? A translation of a dead langauge? How about a back ground check on a suspect? You can come to Gywneth for all of that, and more. She also has her own little room filled with her books and computers. ''She is very serious about her job, and works her hardest at it. Gywneth is known for pulling all nighters at the office. GUMI_600_1026506.jpg|10 year old Gywneth (Before the bad stuff started.) GUMI_full_1242730.jpg|15 year old Gywneth GUMI_600_467642.jpg|17 year old Gywneth '' NOTE:' She normally has her back to the door because her computers were set up facing it. If you want to get her full attention you must '''A. Call Gywneth by her middle name, which she hates with all her being. B. Damage one of her books, which is highly unadvised. '''Or '''C. Make a very loud noise, in which she will question you for making. ''' Bio/Past I wanted to sum it all up by pointing out the most important years in her life so here I go- '''''Age 10:'' 'Gywneth was a very happy child up until this year in her lifetime. At the start of the year everything was fine. All was fine until her mother was diagnosed with lung cancer, from that point on everything went downhill. Gywneth caught her father cheating on her mother not long after that. She didn't have the heart to tell her dying mother the truth, so she kept it a secret. All of this forced a once happy little 10 year old girl to grow up at a very young age.'' '''Age 15: During this year of Gywneth's life multiple things happened. First, her mother finally lost her battle with lung cancer after five long years of failed treatment and suffering. Secondly, her father became engulfed in his work and rarely came home to Gywneth. (Important Note: Gywneth's father is a C.E.O. of Master Gunz Inc. , one of the largest name brand companies that produces guns and ammo.) Thirdly, Gwyneth started to get bullied badly and lost what few friends she had. All of this caused her to close everyone off and emotionally engulf herself in books. '' 'Age 17: '''Gywneth skipped a few grades and finished school early. After which she moved out of her father's house and moved into her own apartment. She learned how to many things by self teaching, like playing the flute. '' 'Age 19 (Now) : '''Gywneth is now working with a team of investegators. She rarely talks or leaves her work room. '' ''((I'll revise tomorrow or something. *speed typed this all*)) '' ''